


[Podfic] Demob

by Philomytha, sisi_rambles



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Nightingale returns to the Folly and finds someone who never left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Demob

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demob](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125310) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



Length: 00:05:52

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/Demob.mp3) (5.4 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/Demob.m4b) (2.6 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
